<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Репутация by Aratale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932751">Репутация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale'>Aratale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tyranny (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cложно отстаивать репутацию своего отца, когда он один из самых страшных людей на Терратусе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bleden Mark/Fatebinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Репутация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адара любила сбегать из дворца на улицы столицы и бродить по ним. Ну, не то, чтобы прямо бродить, но бегать с дворовыми мальчишками и девчонками ей нравилось. В этом было что-то необъяснимо притягательное. У них не было никаких занятий, выматывающих тренировок… От всего этого они казались беспечными и свободными. Жизнь улиц манила свободой, тайнами и ощущением независимости, а дворовая ребятня знала много разного и интересного, о чём ей не рассказывали ни учителя, ни сверстники при дворе.</p><p>Родители, конечно, знали, что их дочь пропадала порой на улице со своими друзьями, но ограничивать общение девочки не собирались, хоть и просили быть осторожнее. Сама Адара благоразумно старалась не лезть в неприятности и не уходить в самые трущобы, чтобы не волновать и не расстраивать родителей. Да и, на самом деле, компания, с которой Адара дружила, была не так уж плоха. По крайней мере, в этом была уверена сама Адара. Она пыталась не выделяться и одеваться как можно проще, когда шла на очередную встречу с друзьями. Ну и магией не пользоваться, хотя порой контролировать тени было сложновато. Благо, проблемой это всё пока не доставляло. Как и то, что она никогда не рассказывала, кем являются её родители. Впрочем, к ней с этим и не приставали.</p><p>А ещё там был Оши, который нравился Адаре. Мальчишка был на три года старше, светловолосый, с яркими зелёными глазами и загоревшей на солнце кожей. Он умел красиво рассказывать и быть убедительным, хоть и привирал порой. А ещё говорил, что его отец купец, но как поняла сама Адара из того, что говорил Оши, то дела у его родителей идут не очень хорошо. Но при этом дрался хорошо, лучше многих других детей из их и других компаний, что проводили время на улице. Да и любил он драться. И это уже успело создать определённую репутацию среди уличной детворы и тех, кто постарше. Его даже побаивались те, кто был из плохих районов города!</p><p>В этот раз они уже привычно собрались в небольшом дворе. Их было не особо много, всего восемь, но, пожалуй, это и хорошо. Все они не были детьми из богатых или очень бедных семей, а потому в общении найти общие темы детям было не сложно. Адара же часто молчала, больше слушая, что говорят остальные.</p><p>— А знаете, почему нельзя гулять поздно ночью и забираться в тёмные места? — спросил как бы между прочим Оши. Часть детей заинтересованно поглядела на мальчика. Всё же он был самым старшим в их компании, и это придавало ему авторитета. Адара чуть склонила голову на бок, вопросительно глядя на друга.</p><p>— Потому что можно споткнуться и упасть? — спросил другой мальчишка, Фолам. Он был рыжим, конопатым и довольно весёлым. — Ну а что, в мастерской отца ночью ходить нельзя. А то вдруг споткнёшься и побьёшь всю посуду, которую тот сделал.</p><p>Адара скептически поглядела на Фолама.</p><p>— В темноте же неплохо всё видно, — заметила она.</p><p>— Не видно там ничего! — возмутился Фолам. — Я вот однажды зашёл туда ночью, споткнулся и задел стол, где стояла уже готовая посуда. Часть и грохнулась на пол и разбилась, — мальчишка насупился. — Отец потом ругался и наказал.</p><p>— Или потому что можно потерять? — спросила девчонка по имени Ида, откидывая куцую чёрную косичку с плеча за спину. Она сидела рядом с Адарой и плела венок из сорванных в саду цветов. У Иды часто были цветочные венки, что, в общем, не слишком удивляло, поскольку мать её была травницей и выращивала в саду разные растения.</p><p>— Нет, вовсе не поэтому, — Оши тряхнул головой. — В смысле, поэтому тоже, но есть и куда более весомая причина.</p><p>— А почему же ещё? — Ида сложила руки на груди и серьёзно поглядела на друга. — Потеряться — это очень серьёзно, Оши. Вот два месяца назад у нашей соседки пропал сын. Сбежал ночью из дома и пропал. Его так и не нашли.</p><p>Мальчик фыркнул, снисходительно глядя на Иду. Остальные ребята молчали, с любопытством наблюдая за спором.</p><p>— Конечно, наверняка его утащил Бледен Марк, — сказал Оши с каким-то непонятным превосходством. Потом поглядел на всех остальных, будто убеждаясь, что все его слушают, и продолжил: — все знают, что Бледен Марк крадёт детей и взрослых. А потом снимает с них кожу и ест. Вот! — он сделал большие глаза и понизил голос: — некоторых взрослых он страшно пытает и сажает на кол!</p><p>— Жуть… — прошептал Фолам.</p><p>— Но зачем ему это делать? — нахмурилась Ида и поёжилась.</p><p>Адара нахмурилась. Слушать это всё было неприятно.</p><p>— Чтобы заставить своих жертв страдать, очевидно же, — хмыкнул Оши. — У него есть темница, где он пытает людей по многу дней прежде, чем съесть! А ещё я слышал, что самых непослушных детей он ночью подстерегает под кроватью и, когда они думают пойти куда-то, он хватает их за ноги и утаскивает в своё логово! И там он их жарит живьём!</p><p>— Но это же не правда! — воскликнула, не выдержав, Адара.</p><p>— Самая правда из всех возможных правд, — фыркнул мальчик. — Ты просто ничего не знаешь!</p><p>— Знаю! — Адара обиженно поджала губы. — Не может он есть маленьких детей! И на кол никого не сажает! И под кровать не утаскивает!</p><p>— Да что ты понимаешь и знаешь? — Оши нахмурился, но потом снисходительно продолжил: — Ты просто ещё маленькая, вот и не знаешь всего.</p><p>— Да, Адара, Оши ведь старше. Наверняка он знает лучше, — неуверенно заметил Фолам.</p><p>— Не может это быть правдой! Это ведь бред просто!</p><p>— Дурочка-Ада, дурочка-Ада, маленькая и глупая, — подразнил Оши. — Ничего не знает о жизни. Откуда ты только взялась такая глупенькая и наивная, а?</p><p>Ида прикрыла рот ладошкой, хихикая, как и некоторые другие дети. Адара вскинулась и сжала кулаки, зло сверкнув глазами. Слышать обзывательства было обидно, ещё обиднее их было слышать от Оши.</p><p>— Ты просто сам дурак и невежа, вот и придумываешь всякую чепуху!</p><p>— А ты как будто у нас особо образованная и много всякого знаешь!</p><p>— А вот и знаю!</p><p>— Дурочка-Ада не только глупая и дурочка, так ещё и врушка! — Оши показал на девочку пальцем.</p><p>— Да не вру я!</p><p>— Врушка-врушка! — продолжил дразнить мальчик под хихиканье детей, будто ощущая поддержку большинства и своё право. — Дурочка и врушка, которая возомнила о себе, что она принцесса и всезнайка! Ничего не знаешь! И про родителей ничего не говоришь!</p><p><br/>
Адара скривилась, подскочила к мальчишке и с силой пнула по колену, а потом ударила кулаком в плечо. Оши вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности, а потом разозлился и попытался ударить девочку в ответ, но та увернулась. Впрочем, он тут же схватил Адару за одежду и волосы и попытался повалить на землю. Девчонка же утянула противника за собой, не позволяя ему получить преимущество. Дети сцепились в драке.</p><p>***</p><p>В кабинете Бледена Марка всё было тихо и спокойно. Срочных дел у Первого клинка Империи на сегодня никаких не было и не предвиделось, так что сам он неспешно разбирался с документами.</p><p>От работы его отвлекло ощущение чужого приближения, а потом тени в углу кабинета сгустились, и из них появилась Адара. Глядя на неё, Архонт невольно поднял брови от удивления. Девочка была растрёпанная, явно побитая, с разбитыми губами, а ещё очень недовольная и обиженная настолько, что готова была заплакать. Честно говоря, сейчас дочь напоминала Марку то ли потрёпанного после драки воробушка, то ли дворового котёнка.<br/>
Марк цокнул языком, ещё раз осматривая дочь внимательным и цепким взглядом.</p><p>— Адара, девочка моя, — позвал он и поманил девочку к себе. Когда Адара послушно подошла, укрыл теням и легко посадил к себе на колени. — Что с тобой произошло? Откуда ты такая… Красивая?</p><p>Он мимолётно усмехнулся, аккуратно стирая с лица дочери кровь.</p><p>— С улицы, — сказала Адара, хлюпнув носом. Собственные тени девочки пытались залечить повреждения, но пока что всё шло довольно медленно. — Про тебя всякие гадости рассказывал мальчишка один, мы до этого с ним вместе играли... Ему все верили, потому что он старше на три года, а я сказала, что такого быть не может и они глупые, раз верят в эти россказни. Он назвал меня мелкой, врушкой и дурой, — она недовольно нахохлилась. — И мы подрались.</p><p>Девочка поглядела на отца и гордо заявила:</p><p>— А я ему нос сломала! И зуб выбила!</p><p>Марк невольно улыбнулся. Если то, что старший сын в драки встревал периодически, новостью не было и воспринималось уже спокойно, то вот случай с Адарой был в новинку. Но не радоваться за дочь он не мог. Приятно видеть, что тренировки дают свои плоды, пусть это и стало заметно в уличной драке.<br/>
Удобнее усадив дочь на коленях, Марк заметил:</p><p>— Мама в восторге от этой новости не будет, ты ведь понимаешь?</p><p>— Да, - кивнула Адара и приуныла. — Понимаю.</p><p>Бледен Марк кивнул. На самом деле он не мог точно сказать, как на это отреагирует Владычица. Сына за драки она не то, чтобы ругает, но просит быть осмотрительным и осторожным. В принципе, Бледен Марк её понимал и поддерживал. Запрещать детям драться бессмысленно и, пожалуй, глупо, но вот вбить в их головы, чтобы они не дрались с кем попало и были достаточно разумны в оценке собственных сил и возможных последствий необходимо.</p><p>— Тогда зачем влезла в драку? — Марк вопросительно вскинул брови и покачал головой. — Лучше пусть будут глупыми и верят в слухи.</p><p>— Но он же про тебя говорил гадости, — возмутилась Адара и поглядела на Марка. — А ты ведь хороший! Почему про тебя всякие гадости рассказывают и страшилки? Они ведь не правда...</p><p>Марк покачал головой и ласково погладил дочь по голове, приглаживая растрёпанные светлые волосы.</p><p>— Это для тебя не правда, милая, — сказал он мягко. — А для кого-то слухи — это правда, — Архонт Теней усмехнулся и поцеловал дочь в макушку. — Тебе не стоит принимать разговоры вокруг близко к сердцу.</p><p>— Но почему? — Адара обняла Марка. — Пап, ты ведь, правда, хороший. И не ешь маленьких детей. И взрослых тоже. И не сажаешь никого на кол. Почему про тебя говорят такие плохие вещи?</p><p>Марк фыркнул. Неужто Адара услышала одни из этих глупых детских страшилок? Судя по всему, да. Бледен Марк вздохнул и покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты слишком близко принимаешь глупые россказни и страшилки, — заметил он и погладил дочь по волосам. Потом серьёзнее добавил: — посторонним не нужно знать, какой я есть и что страшилки эти полнейшие глупости. Тем более, хороший я только для тебя, твоего брата и твоей мамы. А всем остальным должно бояться меня. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у нас с мамой были проблемы и еще больше врагов?</p><p>— Не хочу, — отозвалась Адара, испуганно прижавшись к отцу. — А они могут быть, если кто-то узнает, что слухи неправда?</p><p>— Могут. Поэтому с опровержением слухов нужно быть осторожнее, хорошо? — Марк успокаивающе погладил дочь по спине.</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо отозвалась Адара, хмурясь и что-то обдумывая. Марк усмехнулся. Умная девочка, хоть многому ещё ей учиться и учиться. Адара же кивнула сама себе и снова поглядела на отца. — А мама сильно будет ругаться и расстраиваться, когда узнает, что я подралась?</p><p>— Проверишь — расскажешь, — усмехнулся Марк и, взяв девочку на руки, поднялся. — А пока мы пойдёт, приведём тебя в порядок и обработаем твои боевые раны. Потом уже к маме.</p><p>Адара обхватила отца за шею и сильнее прижалась к нему. Невольно хлюпнула носом, чувствуя, как внутри собирается ком обиды, страха и на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. К матери было идти страшно не только и не столько из-за того, что она может начать ругаться. На самом деле Адара ещё ни разу не сталкивалась с тем, чтобы мать сильно и серьёзно ругалась на неё или на её брата. Девочка слышала, однажды, как сильно и грубо ругался на Фолама его отец и однажды застала, как на Иду сильно наругалась её мать. И Адара честно боялась разозлить своих родителей так же.</p><p>Но больше всего Адара боялась, что может мать расстроить, а расстраивать маму она не хотела. И всё ещё было обидно из-за Оши, всё же он действительно нравился Адаре… Пока не начал гадости говорить про её отца.</p><p>Меж тем Бледен Марк шагнул в тени в следующий миг уже стоял в покоях Владыки. Усадив дочь на диван, Архонт Теней подошёл к шкафу и достал склянку с зельем исцеления. В общем-то, привычка у Мэйвы хранить запас зелий в собственных покоях появилась очень давно. В том числе за счёт того, что сам Марк часто приходил к ней раненый. Архонт Теней признавал, что такой запас под рукой достаточно удобно иметь. Так что, взяв всё необходимое, он вернулся к дочери и принялся обрабатывать царапины, ссадины и синяки, попутно аккуратно стирая кровь смоченной в воде тряпкой.</p><p>Повреждений было не так уж много. В общем-то, из самого серьёзного были только разбитые губы и разбитая до крови коленка. Ну и ещё костяшки пальцев были немного содраны, но это зелье быстро залечило, как и большинство других ссадин и царапин. Синяков было больше, но и те серьёзными не были. Вполне неплохой результат для первой серьёзной драки, особенно с мальчишкой, который старше других.</p><p>Адара стоически терпела, когда ранки или ссадины щипало, и старалась не ойкать. Она ведь взрослая уже, должна уметь терпеть.<br/>
Марк, видя это, лишь усмехался. Закончив, он отложил смоченную зельем тряпку, хмыкнул и кивнул, глядя, как буквально на глазах заживают последние ссадины.</p><p>— Вроде все. Ничего больше не болит?</p><p>Адара покачала головой.</p><p>— Нет, ничего, — ответила она. А потом тоскливо посмотрела на отца. Идти к матери ей было, откровенно говоря, страшновато. Особенно когда она представляла, что мать будет ругаться точно так же, как мать Иды или отец Фолама. — Пап, а вдруг мама сильно-сильно ругаться будет?</p><p>— Не переживай. Не думаю, что мама будет прям сильно-сильно ругаться, — успокоил Марк со смешком и поцеловал дочь в макушку. Бледен Марк вообще не был уверен в том, что Владычица станет ругать свою дочь. — Она уже закалена твоим старшим братом и его выходками.</p><p>— Да? А он часто дрался? — спросила Адара заинтересованно.</p><p>— И не только дрался, — весело фыркнул Архонт Теней и поднялся, поставил склянку с остатками зелья на столик, где стоял кувшин с водой, и лежала пара грязных тряпок. - Что он еще делал - не скажу. Нечего тебе глупостями заниматься и за братом повторять.</p><p>На самом деле старший сын, хоть и делал немало проказ в одиночку и вместе с друзьями, но до чего-то действительно слишком серьёзного пока не доходило — ума у мальчишки всё же хватало не влипать в серьёзные проблемы, как и смекалки.</p><p>— Ну-у, — Адара расстроилась. — У брата наверняка была причина...</p><p>Марк в ответ на это лишь весело фыркнул и махнул рукой. О да, главная причина – неуёмная детская тяга к приключениям и излишняя энергия. Впрочем, последнее решалось усложнением тренировок и учёбы.</p><p>Осмотрев ещё раз дочь, Марк кивнул сам себе, оставшись довольным результатом. Следов от драки практически не осталось, за исключением растрёпанных волос, слегка пыльной и помятой одежды и разбитой губы. Вид вполне приемлемый.</p><p>— Все, — сказал он и, сложив руки на груди, серьёзно посмотрел на дочь. — Шагай к матери раскаиваться. Говорить о том, что творил твой брат, я не собираюсь.</p><p>— Пап, а ты со мной не пойдёшь? — испуганно спросила Адара. — Мне одной идти?</p><p>— Так не я же подрался, — ухмыльнулся Марк.</p><p>— Пап, пожалуйста, можно ты со мной пойдёшь? — она умоляюще посмотрела на отца с таким несчастным видом, будто прямо тут готова была расплакаться.</p><p>— Мне страшно одной... А вдруг там ещё дядя Тунон будет?</p><p>Марк усмехнулся, покачав головой. И откуда только у его детей такой страх перед Архонтом Правосудия? Ведь Тунон им ничего не делал плохого.</p><p>— Пойти помогу. Помогать не буду.</p><p>Адара неуверенно покивала. Наверное, в чём-то это было справедливо, но ей всё равно казалось, что с отцом идти безопаснее.</p><p>— Хотя бы так... — пробормотала она, невольно передёргивая плечами, после чего слезла с дивана. Марк усмехнулся и протянул дочери руку, за которую Адара тут же взялась и крепко сжала тёплую ладонь.</p><p>Архонт Теней едва заметно тепло улыбнулся и вместе с дочерью шагнул во взметнувшиеся вверх чёрные тени.</p><p>***</p><p>У Мэйвы в кабинете было тихо и спокойно. Однако вопреки опасениям Адары, никого кроме матери и дремлющего в кресле кота Фантома в кабинете не оказалось. Сама Владычица сидела за рабочим столом и подписывала какие-то документы.</p><p>Когда появились Марк с Адарой, Мэйва отвлеклась от своего занятия и поглядела на мужа и дочь. Посмотрев на Адару, она нахмурилась и поднялась.</p><p>— Что у вас случилось такое? — встревожено спросила она, спешно подойдя к дочери и присев рядом с ней. Внимательно осмотрела и хмыкнула, придя к каким-то выводам. — С кем подралась-то?</p><p>— С мальчишкой на улице, — тихо сказала Адара, пока Мэйва чертила исцеляющий сигил. Когда мать лечила магией, всё всегда заживало безболезненно.</p><p>— И почему?</p><p>— Они рассказывали плохие вещи про папу, — честно сказала Адара и осторожно дотронулась до губы. Всё было в порядке, о повреждении, которое только что было, ничего не напоминало.</p><p>Марк тихо фыркнул, наблюдая за происходящим. Как и предполагал, ругаться Владыка не собиралась. Потом опустился на подлокотник кресла и почесал Фантома за ухом. Кот негромко мяукнул и обнюхал руку Марка, после чего облизнул нос и потянулся.</p><p>— И что такого плохого говорили, милая? — мягко спросила Мэйва.</p><p>— Что он маленьких детей ест. И не маленьких тоже. А взрослых на кол сажает. И что может поджидать под кроватью и утаскивать в своё логово, — девочка насупилась и поджала губы. — Я сказала, что они глупые, раз верят в это. А меня мелкой и дурой обозвали.</p><p>— И ты затеяла драку?</p><p>— Да, - девочка хлюпнула носом.</p><p>— Ох, Адара, дочь ты моя... — Мэйва вздохнула, потом улыбнулась. — Ну, ты хоть сильно в ответ-то побила?</p><p>— Да, — Адара посмотрела на мать и, не видя злости, осмелела и гордо заявила: — нос сломала и зуб выбила!</p><p>— Вот, уже хорошо, — кивнула Мэйва и улыбнулась. Осмотрев дочь, удовлетворённо кивнула — все повреждения прошли без следа. Потом усадила Адару на диван и, притянув магией расчёску, принялась расплетать спутанные и сбившиеся от драки волосы дочери.</p><p>— Мам... Ты не сердишься? — осторожно уточнила девочка, покорно сидя рядом с матерью.</p><p>— Не сержусь, милая, — мягко сказала Мэйва. — Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, или будь аккуратнее или не устраивай драку, хорошо? Дураков много, не стоит пытаться им всем доказать, что они не правы.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласилась повеселевшая Адара, явно довольная, что ругаться на неё не стали и что мать не расстроилась.</p><p>Марк весело фыркнул, глядя на дочь, и покачал головой.</p><p>— А еще вообще лучше с дураками не связываться, — заметил он насмешливо. — Заодно нервы и здоровье побережешь.</p><p>— Именно. Не стоит драться со всеми подряд, милая, — сказала Мэйва, аккуратно расчёсывая светлые волосы дочери. А потом принялась снова заплетать в аккуратную причёску.</p><p>— Даже если говорят гадости про папу или тебя?</p><p>— Да, милая. Если это единственная причина, то не стоит. Вдруг тебя просто специально пытаются спровоцировать, чтобы потом напакостить ещё больше? Я не говорю, что нельзя защищать свою честь и честь семьи, но некоторые выпады умнее проигнорировать или ответить в том же тоне, а не переходить на драку сразу. В конце концов, не забывай, кто ты и кто они.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Марк, продолжая чесать Фантома. — Пока что тебе лучше игнорировать такое, если хочешь для них оставаться просто девочкой, с которой они играют. Иначе такое поведение вызывает вопросы.</p><p>— Ла-адно... — протянула Адара задумчиво, болтая ногами и дожидаясь, пока мать закончит возиться с волосами.</p><p>— По-хорошему, милая, тебе вообще стоит осторожнее общаться с уличными детьми, — заметила Мэйва. — Да и с чужими людьми.</p><p>— Почему? — спросила Адара с непониманием. Слегка нахмурилась. — Она неплохие же...</p><p>— Неплохие, — не стала спорить Мэйва. — Но пока они не знаю, кто ты.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что часть может начать завидовать, часть — бояться, — пояснила Владычица. — Из-за этого они вполне могут попытаться навредить тебе, так или иначе. Хорошо, если останутся те, кто будет к тебе дальше хорошо относиться, милая. Ещё лучше, если они не станут пытаться использовать тебя в своих целях, а ведь могут. Поэтому будь осторожнее и осмотрительнее, хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласилась Адара.</p><p>Марк молча слушал, не мешая воспитательному процессу. Адара девочка умная, поймёт всё. В конце концов, он обещал не вмешиваться, а будет Мэйва злиться или нет, он не гарантировал. Но Мэйва не злилась ни капли и была вполне спокойна, что было в принципе ожидаемо. Она не имела ничего против драк, как и Марк. И, в принципе, Архонт Теней был согласен с тем, что дочери нужно быть осмотрительнее при драках, особенно пока она мала.</p><p>Закончив заплетать дочери волосы, Мэйва поцеловала её в макушку.</p><p>— Всё, — сказала она. — И не ввязывайся больше в пустые драки, милая. Договорились? — Мэйва мягко улыбнулась поглядевшей на неё дочери.</p><p>— Договорились! — радостно заявила Адара. Потом обняла мать. — Я тебя люблю! И папу тоже! И брата, и котика!</p><p>Мэйва с тихим смешком обняла дочь в ответ и поцеловала в макушку.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю, милая. И папа тоже тебя любит, и брат твой, и котик, — она погладила Адару по спине, после чего отстранилась. — Беги. Можешь к дяде Лантри сходить, он как раз вчера вернулся из поездки.</p><p>— Ооо! — девочка приободрилась ещё больше. Ходить к Лантри она любила, как и слушать его истории и читать записи. А старый книгочей и рад, не имея ничего против общения с дочерью Владычицы. Да и с сыном тоже. — Надо к нему сходить!</p><p>— Надо. Беги, милая, и будь аккуратнее.</p><p>— Ага! — кивнула Адара и, ещё раз обняв мать, слезла с дивана, а потом вышла из кабинета и поскакала в нужную сторону.</p><p>Марк усмехнулся, проводив дочь взглядом, после чего поглядел на Мэйву.</p><p>— И не жалко тебе Лантри? — спросил он, представляя, как Адара может засыпать вопросами. Любопытства у девочки было просто море.</p><p>— Ему нравится рассказывать детям всякие истории, — пожала плечами Мэйва и улыбнулась. — Да и ничего плохого он не делает, с учёбой помогает. Главное чтоб чернила свои пробовать не давал. Но он и не даёт, мы с ним об этом уже говорили.</p><p>— И то хорошо, — Архонт Теней кивнул. — Во всяком случае, он за ней присмотрит.</p><p>— Именно, — Мэйва улыбнулась и, подойдя к Марку, мягко поцеловала его в щёку. — И не даст делать глупости. И почему наши дети часто к тебе бегут после любой драки, м?</p><p>— Очевидно, чтобы похвастаться боевыми успехами, — весело фыркнул тот и пожал плечами.</p><p>Мэйва тихо рассмеялась в ответ. Марк довольно улыбнулся и чуть прищурил золотистые глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>